


No Tricks, Just Treats

by MixnSpice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Just a bunch of fun, thinly-related shorts wherein certain characters get into antics and shenanigans during the time of Spooky Month.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kizakura Koichi & Kirigiri Jin, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Munakata Kyosuke & Sakakura Juzo & Yukizome Chisa, Sonia Nevermind & Souda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	No Tricks, Just Treats

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've come to realize that, maybe I'm being a bit too mean to the DR cast lately (that, and I've been neglecting a few characters as well). So, in order to make up for that, have this fluffy little thing for Halloween!

**No One Would EVER Hunt Him Down**

_Ft. Makoto & Kyoko_

“Hey, Kyoko.”

After hearing her name, she turns to face her classmate. He’s still clad in his regular clothes, but there’s something off with him.

It took her less than millisecond to notice the comically large set of dentures in the lucky student’s mouth.

Makoto pokes his index finger at the fake fangs. In spite of having those things inside his mouth, he’s still able to speak clearly. “I thought that, since you’re going out as Van Helsing for tonight, it’d be great if I went out as Dracula. That way, we could match.”

The lucky student curls his fingers into pale imitation of claws. He narrows his eyes, he pulls his lips back into a snarl and he hisses as loud as he can. He made sure to open his mouth in an angle that’d emphasize the fake fangs.

Although her face didn’t change that much (aside from that small, subtle smirk on her lips), one word did pass by the detective’s mind when she saw that little ‘intimidation’ display.

_‘Cute.’_

Makoto would be the world’s least threatening vampire ever, Kyoko decided. She knows that he wouldn’t be able to actually scare or hurt anyone even if he was a real one.

* * *

**Grave Sins Are Made**

_Ft. Fuyuhiko & Peko_

Out of all things they’d be doing tonight, a trick-or-treating competition is the last thing anyone would’ve expected.

Unsurprisingly, this was their teacher’s idea.

Ms. Yukizome also thought it’d be a good idea to have the event spread around not just in the school, but throughout the entire neighborhood as well.

Speaking of that idea…

“WHO THE $%@& ARE YOU CALLING ‘CUTE’?” Fuyuhiko screams. “I SWEAR I’M GOING TO TEAR YOUR BLOODY—”

Fuyuhiko didn’t stop screaming his curses out, even as Peko dragged him away from there. The young master kept going at it even as some strange beeping noise that came from nowhere started to drown out his graphic and overly-detailed threats about spoons and entrails.

The rest of their trick-or-treating trip went on the same way. By that, she meant the young master screaming at other people for mistaking him as an unusually tall kid. To no one’s surprise, the amount of candy they received can be counted on one hand at most.

Not that she minds in the slightest. Peko isn’t after whatever prize Ms. Yukizome would give the winner. She doesn’t need that, not when she already has hers right here and there.

* * *

**Two Old Men Have a Festive Time, Alright**

_Ft. Koichi & Jin_

It’s that time of the year again. A bunch of kids go out in the middle of the night with no adult supervision whatsoever, wearing some clothes they’d only use once a year, and get overdosed with sugar. Fun times indeed.

“Koichi, how do I look?” Jin asks him.

Oh yeah, now the scout remembers. Even his old friend is getting into the festive spirit. Heh, festive ‘spirit’. That accidental pun made the scout chuckle. Anyways, back on the headmaster…

Koichi turns around to see whatever the headmaster had put on to fit in with the kids. Once he saw exactly what Jin did, Koichi’s facial expression didn’t change that much. His eyes, on the other hand, practically scream ‘shell-shocked’.

Of course, Jin joined in the semi-official Halloween event by painting his face over to make it look like a skull.

“Was it that bad?” Jin asks in a worried tone, like he screwed it up or something.

To be honest, he didn’t think that the makeup looked bad at all. In fact, for someone who never touched a makeup in his entire life, this didn’t actually look so bad. It’s just…Koichi isn’t sure why, but there’s something about that makeup that unnerved him a lot. It’s not that skulls are something that scared him; it’s more like he got an ominous feeling from that.

Then again, maybe it’s just him. Maybe that Hagakure kid is rubbing off on him

He doesn’t make this previous reaction obvious and instead shrugs. “Even if it was, it’s not like anyone will be able to tell the difference, especially in Halloween.”

Jin’s complexion perfectly matched with his skull makeup after hearing him say that.

‘ _Woops’_ is the only word that came to Koichi’s mind after seeing that.

* * *

**When Your Homies are the Best in the Worst Way**

_Ft. Sonia, Gundham, & Kazuichi_

Kazuichi is rethinking every last choice he’s made in his life up to this moment.

They should’ve stuck around closer to the neighborhood and played along with Ms. Yukizome’s game. He wishes he wasn’t such a big wuss.

 _‘Let’s get out of the neighborhood and go to these mountains to look for a werewolf instead, they said.’_ He glumly thinks to himself, trying not to focus too much on how cold the dirt feels on his back. _‘It’ll be fun, they said. NOTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN, THEY SAID!’_ He inwardly screams at the last one. If he could, he’d scream on the outside too, if the stupid gag wasn’t covering his mouth right now.

Of course Halloween is the time where all these nasties start coming out.

How the hell did Kazuichi get roped into an occult demon summoning circle of some sort? He just wanted to spend a Halloween date with Miss Sonia, is that too much to ask?! He really should’ve bailed out of this as soon as Gundham squeezed himself in.

Now here he is. He’s going to die here, all alone, as a virgin, and if these nutcases were the real deal and not a bunch of amped-up, criminally murderous Gundhams, also as someone who’d kick-start the apocalypse. He tries not to cry at the thought. He fails miserably and sobs through his gag.

One of the cultists start chanting something in a language he didn’t understand at all. He, she, whatever makes some weird arm gestures and swings a curved ritual knife around.

The knife is aimed towards his abdomen. But, just before one of the cultists drop the knife on him, he hears a roar.

Before anyone knew it, something black and big and furry rushes its way to those nutjobs. Kazuichi squints in disbelief; for something so big, it’s a lot faster than it looks. He raises his head to try and see what it was, and of course, it’s Gundham Tanaka himself. He’s riding on the back of a huge ass black bear like it’s some fancy-ass horse or something while shouting crazy stuff at the cultists he’s…well…Kazuichi doesn’t want to look.

Not even ten seconds after that, another roar comes in, and this time, Kazuichi wonders if he already died and everything that’s going on is some sort of insane dying dream he has.

Sonia, freaking Miss Sonia herself is riding on a black motorcycle. Combined with her macabre costume, she looks like a ghastly princess of vengeance that came straight from hell. The fact that she went and ran over a couple of those cultists so nonchalantly, almost as if she was collecting their souls, enhanced that already terrifying image even more. The only thing that she’s missing is a ball of fire right behind her head.

 _‘Wait a minute…’_ His mind backtracks about the two things he just saw. _‘Where and how in the actual HELL did Gundham find a giant black bear in these woods?!’_

Kazuichi decides he’s way too tired for this, and just as those two finishes the rest of the cultists off, passes out right then and there. The last thing he hears before shutting out is Miss Sonia’s panicked yelling. If he had paid more attention, he might’ve heard Gundham’s voice too.

One thing is certain once he wakes up again: he will never forget this incident any time soon.

* * *

**No Breaks**

_Ft. Mondo, Kiyotaka, & Chihiro_

Even though tonight was the night everyone is supposed to have some fun, Taka didn’t let that get in the way of his hall monitor duties.

And that’s how Chihiro and Mondo got here, patrolling around the school with their friend. Again, it wasn’t really needed, but Taka thought to do it just to be safe, even though he’s a student and not actually part of the school’s security and so, isn’t obligated to do that.

Taka did agree to let them have their costumes on while patrolling through the school grounds, at least. He felt pretty guilty, since he thought that he was taking away their time to have fun. Chihiro and Mondo had to spend several minutes of telling him that they did it of their choice, he didn’t force them to go through it, and he shouldn’t feel so bad for it.

So far, there weren’t that many troublemakers around. Well, aside maybe from one or two students who threw their wrappers on the ground instead of putting it away in the trash bins. It was kinda funny to see Taka get set off by their littering, though.

Taka lectured that student for a few minutes at most, but judging by that poor student’s drained face, it must’ve felt like hours instead.

Moving those minor offenses aside, in a way, it’s a big relief to know that there aren’t much, if any problems at all for tonight. Taka overheard some rumors about a crazy doomsday cult going on recently, so that ended up putting him on edge for over a week.

While it’s true that they are missing out on the rest of the Halloween night’s events by joining in with Taka, in the end, Chihiro and Mondo didn’t mind it that much.

Besides, patrols are lot more effective when it’s done by people in a group, right?

* * *

**How to Put Up with Your Best Friend (Spoiler: You Don’t)**

_Chisa, Kyosuke, & Juzo_

“There’s no way I’m letting my students beat me!” Chisa declares with a pumped fist.

Juzo admits that he lost track of half the stuff Chisa was telling to him. He can’t help but feel so stupidly old and…scandalized in this ridiculously revealing get-up. The ‘costume’ he’s wearing is exposing most, if not all of his torso. Somehow, it’s even worse than being shirtless from the get-go.

It doesn’t help that he also had a headband with wolf ears and a wolf tail belt. It’s a good thing he at least he managed to put his foot down when Chisa tried to put the fake fangs on him, no matter how much she pouted at him. There’s no way in hell he’s wearing that for the whole night.

 _‘Tell me, why did I agree to this again?’_ He sarcastically wonders to himself.

At that exact moment, Chisa giggles and flashes a smile at him.

Juzo blinks. He never felt so dumb until this moment, now remembering the reason why he agreed to take a break from work and agree to do this stupid thing. _‘Oh, yeah. It’s because I’m the only who can put up with her antics.’_

Speaking of, Kyosuke has decided to take a break as well, having come and visit for tonight. Even he got dressed for this special evening.

Okay, that sounded wrong.

Juzo is not going to lie, though. The cape does look good on Kyosuke. It does a pretty good job on emphasizing his impressive neck and jawline and—

Okay, maybe he should stop right then and there before it escalates further.

Speaking of, it’s just the three of them again walking around the neighborhood, in the middle of the night. Somehow, it feels like the old times again. Then again, he’s sure that any of the bystanders wandering about must be feeling so weirded by…whatever the hell is going on with them.

Think about it: a bunch of grown-ass men and a woman are walking around at night in Halloween costumes, and they’re all going trick-or-treating like kids. Even worse, one of them (him, to be exact) is functionally half-naked. He even caught a glimpse of some parents covering their kids’ eyes.

He grumbles.

“Sakakura, is something the matter?” Kyosuke asks out of nowhere. “You’ve been shaking a lot since a few minutes ago.”

Juzo blinks again. He takes in what Kyosuke just told him and mentally shakes his head off. “I…I’m fine.” He insists.

Well, he guess even though it does feel nice to hang out with his old high school friend and his crush again, it still doesn’t change the fact that Juzo’s been freezing over since the start of their fun little hangout. Again, it’s all because of his ridiculously revealing costume. Damn it, he really should’ve asked Chisa for a costume that at least kept him warm for the whole night.

He’s starting to miss his coat so bad.

* * *

**Why Conspiracies are Bad for Your Health**

_Ft. Makoto & Mukuro_

Once the festivities came to an end, Makoto walked himself back to his dorm. It’s been an exhausting night, but it was fun, really.

Before his hand even touched the doorknob to his room, he swears he heard some noises coming from Mukuro’s dorm. That made him stop; he remembered that Mukuro was with everyone else during the event, but then for some reason, she decided to leave early.

He isn’t sure what compelled him to go and check it out. He really should’ve minded his own business. He knocks on the door with the back of his hand. “Mukuro? You okay?”

A sound that can only be described as a _whine_ reaches his ears. Against his better judgment, he twists the door knob. He’s unnerved by how easily it opens; it’s like it was never locked in the first place.

“Hey, Mukuro?” He calls out again, eyes scanning the contents of room inside to search for his classmate. Instead of seeing his classmate on her bed, he sees a wolf with black fur laying down on it.

He blinks. The black wolf tilts its head, and then it whines once again.

“M-Mukuro?!”

The black wolf’s ears press against the sides of its head. It rears up and starts to howl. At that exact moment, it occurred to him that this night was that time of the month.

 _‘Is…Is Mukuro some sort of werewolf?!’_ He inwardly screams. What is he going to do now? What are you supposed to do when you find out your classmate is a werewolf all long?!

“Makoto, what are you doing here?” A familiar voice interjects, cutting through his mental blue screen.

He jumps back with a high-pitched scream. It takes him at least a few more seconds of screaming to realize that yes, the girl right in front of him is indeed Mukuro Ikusaba. Yes, she’s still very much a human girl and not a wolf lying down on her bed.

Mukuro notices his confusion. Her eyes follow to where the lucky student’s eyes are currently staring at. She hums thoughtfully before turning her attention back to him. Before he even manages to ask her, she immediately explains the situation to him with, “He was my…well…you could say he was my closest companion back at Fenrir. They told me a while back he’d be here for a small visit, so I decided to leave early.”

He laughs, now finding the whole thing silly. “Oh, of course, that really does explain everything. For a second there, I thought that the wolf was you. My bad.” He scratches the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

Her cheeks go red and she starts to mumble something. It was too soft for Makoto to hear anything clearly, though.

Soon that incident is cleared up and he got back inside his dorm with no trouble. As Makoto drops in headfirst onto his bed, he decided that he’s been spending way too much time with Yasuhiro lately.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll admit that some parts came off as slightly crackier than the others (especially the bit with poor Kazuichi). Ah well, I had way too much fun with this.


End file.
